


Здравствуй, Дин

by Kaya_kita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_kita/pseuds/Kaya_kita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэля отправляют обратно в чистилище, Дин идет следом за ним, но спасение ангела зависит не только от него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Здравствуй, Дин

Время в чистилище бежит незаметно. Его так много и его нет. Попав сюда, перестаешь считать дни. Сейчас уже невозможно сказать, как давно он здесь. Память отказывается давать ответы, раскрываясь белым пустым листом.   
Если постоянно убегать, то можно забыть, от чего бежишь. Если все время убивать, можно забыть, для чего это нужно. Если некому назвать свое имя, со временем забываешь, кто ты. Да это и не важно.   
Здесь есть только погоня, до боли в израненных стопах, до трясущихся от усталости ног и сбитого дыхания, которое с хрипом вырывается из груди.  
Есть ветер, швыряющий в лицо грязь и пыль, смешанную с прахом тысяч убитых тварей. Будто метка смерти уравнивает уже погибших и тех, кто пока ещё в силах бежать.   
Есть тишина, периодически взрывающаяся криками и всхлипами монстров всех видов. Лишь в эту секунду они останавливаются, словно кончается завод механической игрушки.   
Ещё есть возможность выбора - убить или погибнуть. Первозданная чистота. Все всегда выбирают убить. Ещё никто не выбирал смерть добровольно.

***

Узкая тропинка мелькает между однообразными стволами деревьев, поднимается вверх по холму, спускается вниз и расширяется поляной, усыпанной сухими листьями. Так просто заблудиться, когда дороги похожи друг на друга, будто нарисованы под копирку. Но, когда появляется ориентир, уже не заплутаешь.  
Бежать к цели непривычно и странно. Погоня не ради убийства начинает казаться чем-то неправильным, но тот, кто недавно проник в чистилище, притягивает светом. Его невозможно не замечать, его присутствие здесь, как незаживающие раны, они ноют и ноют, и даже во сне не удается о них забыть. И он сам ищет кого-то. Даже издалека это ощущается так сильно, что сводит с ума. Стоит зажать уши, и его голос начинает проникать под кожу, стремясь туда, где у людей бывает душа.  
Почему он не может исчезнуть? Он светит слишком ярко.  
Почему не может перестать искать того, за кем пришел? Здесь никто не достоин таких усилий.  
Почему не может заткнуться? Почему нельзя перестать его слышать?  
Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!  
Заткнись, человек! Человек?  
Откуда это знание? В памяти нет ответа, там вообще ничего нет, и теперь это раздражает. Будь ты проклят, человек! Будь проклят!  
Тропинка виляет и уводит в сторону. Приходится оставить её и бежать вопреки всем дорогам. Врываться в заросли, позволяя крючковатым веткам царапать кожу и хлестать по лицу. Пока есть ориентир, бег имеет смысл.

***

Быть прижатым к стволу дерева с приставленным к горлу ножом должно означать скорую смерть. Почему медлишь, человек? Почему смотришь так? Эмоции угадывать трудно, предположительно – ты удивлен. Странно. Неужели перед тобой вид монстра, с которым раньше не сталкивался? Зеленые глаза на испачканном лице сияют так же ярко, как душа светится на фоне окружающей черноты.  
– Кто ты сейчас? Что ты? – в его интонациях не слышно враждебности.  
– Это важно? - собственный голос, звучащий редко, с непривычки напоминает скрежет. Кончик ножа, прижатый к горлу, впивается в плоть, и струйка крови затекает под одежду. Так человек напоминает о своем присутствие.  
– Почему не убил меня? Мог ведь? – он смотрит внимательно, настороженно, готовый ударить при первом же намеке на опасность. Но есть в его взгляде что-то ещё… От него больно. Он жжется.  
– Однажды надоедает бегать.  
– Так ты решил с моей помощью самоубиться? Чудесно. Давно ты здесь? Что ты помнишь?  
Из горла вырывается смех, скрипящий и злой.  
– Здесь нет времени, человек. Здесь нет памяти.  
– Я Дин. А раз здесь нет памяти, откуда ты знаешь, что я человек?  
– Чистилище знает тебя.  
– Ну, конечно.  
Губы человека кривятся. Он продолжает смотреть и не двигается с места. Принимает решение? Можно попробовать выбить из рук нож, можно освободиться, можно убить его, но что-то мешает, что-то останавливает. Скажи Дин сейчас - пойдешь со мной, и…  
– Значит так, Потеряшка, пойдешь со мной. Я ищу кое-кого. Ангела.  
Ангел. Ещё один вид. Опять воспоминания шевелятся лениво, не желая открывать истину. Мысли путаются, словно им приходится пробираться через туго сплетенные корявые ветки. Ангел – сильный вид. Ему не место в чистилище. Если бы он был здесь, это бы чувствовалось.  
– Здесь нет ангела.  
– Ты не прав, приятель. Он здесь. И я собираюсь его найти.  
– Я давно тут, Дин. И я не видел ангелов.  
– Значит, ты видел не все, ясно? Мы будем искать, - Дин делает шаг назад и убирает от горла нож.  
Искать, так искать. Искать лучше, чем бежать. Особенно, если рядом будет свет. Все, что угодно, лишь бы свет остался.

***

Темнота укутывает чистилище, стирает вертлявые тропинки и дороги, прячет деревья и реку, крадет неизменно светлое небо. Можно поверить, что осталась только эта поляна, на которой они расположились, остальное исчезло.  
– Потеряшка, так и не вспомнил ничего?  
Дин сидит рядом с костром, не спит, хотя должен. Ему нужен отдых в отличие от монстров. Не доверяет?  
– Я говорил тебе, здесь нет памяти.  
Сухие ветки горят ярко, огонь вздымается и разлетается искрами, гаснущими ещё до того, как коснутся земли. Он дает тепло. Физическое тепло. Это чувствует человек, поэтому и садится поближе к пламени, греет руки со сбитыми костяшками. Твари из чистилища не нужно тепло, но оно все равно ощущается, зарождается где-то внутри при взгляде на огненные всполохи.  
– Эй, мне что, одному байки у костра травить? Мог бы и сам что-нибудь рассказать.  
Дин не злится, хоть и старается таким выглядеть. В его голосе слышится интерес и… надежда.  
– С той секунды, как я себя помню, я бегу. За кем-то или от кого-то. Не думаю, что эта история тебя заинтересует. Зачем тебе ангел?  
Вопрос сам слетает с языка.  
– Он… - Дин почему-то молчит. Долго. Слишком долго. Только вновь пристально смотрит, языки пламени отражаются в глазах, и это завораживает. До сих пор в этом проклятом месте не существовало красоты. Пока душа человека не начала сиять, и всё не поменялось. Теперь и его глаза кажутся красивыми.  
– Я пришел забрать его отсюда. Забрать домой.  
– А он пойдет с тобой?  
– Пусть только попробует не пойти. Этот придурок думает, что я мертв. Хочу его порадовать.  
– А ты не мертв?  
– Пять баллов за наблюдательность, Шерлок. Живее всех живых. Насколько это возможно в чистилище. Я вытащу его. В этот раз вытащу.  
Почему-то опять больно. Не как раньше. Это… Жалость? Зависть? Ревность? Откуда эти эмоции? Они чужды чистилищу. Их не должно быть.  
– Он сам должен выбрать пойти со мной, понимаешь?  
– Нет. Я не понимаю тебя, Дин.  
– Ещё бы ты понимал. Чистилище не может сделать из ангела монстра. Оно дает выбор.  
Слова кажутся такими же неясными, как тени от костра. За ними стоит нечто большее, это чувствуется, но по отражению не получается воссоздать картину, и это отзывается беспокойством. Проще отвернуться и уставиться в сплошную непроглядную темноту, вернуться к тому, что понятно и предсказуемо.

***

Если лежа на земле посмотреть вверх, начинает казаться, что деревья наклоняются и вот-вот упадут. Иллюзия. Вместе с вытекающей из раны кровью приходит головокружение, и деревья его только усиливают. Повернуть голову трудно, но нужно убедиться. В десяти шагах от него лежит очередная дохлая тварь из чистилища, её костлявые пальцы незаметно переходят в длинные острые когти. Худое и длинное тело, гибкое, словно в нем нет костей, неестественно выгнуто. Отрубленная голова откатилась почти на самый край поляны и теперь издалека демонстрирует ряд оскаленных зубов и глаза неприятного желтого оттенка. Хорошо, что она была одна, с двумя такими было бы непросто справиться.  
– Сукин сын, лежи смирно, – Дин прижимает рану рукой. – Ты зачем под клыки кинулся?  
– Не знаю, Дин.  
– Да? А я уж подумал, будто ты решил меня собой заслонить.  
Дин отворачивается, и не понять, он шутит или серьёзен. Все получилось само. Это было так естественно – подставиться под удар; так правильно, когда из рваной раны на груди полилась кровь, тут же впитанная серой землей. Здесь все любят кровь, и даже почва охотно её принимает. Вот только крови человека она не получит. Никто не получит.  
– Эй, приятель, ты как? – Дин смотрит на рану, и по его лицу понятно, что там нечто крайне неприятное.  
– Заживет.  
Любые повреждения на теле и правда затягиваются быстро, главное – немного покоя, и все будет в порядке.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Останемся пока здесь. Не смей двигаться.  
И опять он со своей заботой. Странный. Но отдых сейчас нужен им обоим.  
– Кас должен быть где-то рядом.  
Губы сами кривятся в усмешке. А ведь почти удалось забыть, что они тут из-за ангела. Сколько прошло времени? Рядом с человеком оно летит ещё быстрее, чем раньше. Будто и нет ничего правильнее, чем идти с ним и оберегать, пока есть силы. Но все-таки обидно – зачем Дину ангел, если тот даже не пытается помочь? Свет человеческой души видят все, и ангел видит. Если он здесь, то должен знать, что это ради него. А если знает - как смеет не отвечать?  
– Он ведь думает, что убил меня, – Дин будто читает мысли, и это пугает. - Ангельское начальство утащило его на Небеса, а потом вернуло в чистилище, когда их гребанные манипуляции окончательно ему доломали мозг. Пришел новый большой босс, Кас понадобился вновь, но его уже не смогли найти. Что-то произошло с ним, но он здесь, я знаю.  
– Возможно, он мертв?  
– Нет.  
Зеленые глаза смотрят жестко, пропадает теплота и забота, сменяясь гневом.  
– Он жив. Я знаю.  
И опять больно. Должна болеть кровоточащая рана на груди, но вместо этого больно дышать, смотреть, думать, больно двигаться. Кажется, стоит пошевелиться, и эта лавина, которая пока показывается лишь изредка, погребет под собой, сожжет до горстки пепла под цвет земле. И только рука Дина, которая ложится на тряпку, прижимая рану, исцеляет. Все уходит вместе с теплом и светом, который сейчас – для него.  
– Мы вернем его. Вот увидишь.  
И остается только кивать. Если этот ангел так нужен Дину, если ради него он нашел путь в чистилище, ради него готов погибнуть здесь и убивать монстров, теряя счет, значит – так тому и быть. Значит, за этого ангела и правда можно пожертвовать своей жизнью.

***

Удачное место для ночевки, с двух сторон окруженное мощными валунами. Чем дальше, тем больше их путешествие кажется нескончаемым. Они идут и убивают, и только на привалах появляется время на раздумья.  
Человек спит нервно, веки дергаются, а губы приоткрыты. Это просто – поддаться порыву и коснуться лба, зарыться пальцами в короткие волосы, надеясь, что тот не проснется. Странное чувство. Непонятное.  
Несложно решиться провести рукой по колючему подбородку. Дин не открывает глаз, но он успокаивается, кажется, кошмары исчезают. Если бы было возможно навсегда избавить его от злых воспоминаний, если бы только получилось впитать их, вытащить, запереть в себе и никогда не выпускать…

Нельзя подходить так близко – свет затягивает, меняет восприятие реальности, за ним забывается чистилище, погоня, страх, неизвестность. Будто он и только он сможет вернуть то, что потерялось. Будто близость с человеком – ответ на все вопросы. Будто стоит соединиться с этим сиянием, и все станет правильным, настоящим. Кажется, и собственная рука, коснувшаяся его лица, начинает сиять также ярко.   
Невозможно так сильно чувствовать другого человека, невозможно себя чувствовать рядом с ним кем-то другим.   
Дин нужен, до сумасшедшей, сжимающей душу тоски. Весь, целиком, с улыбкой и морщинками в уголках глаз, с шутками и прозвищами, заботой и пренебрежением, с каждой черточкой – сейчас кажется, так было всегда. 

Все происходит само – склониться ниже, чтобы почувствовать чужое дыхание на губах, от этого ощущения, кажется, начинает шуметь в ушах, и тепло разливается по телу, пробуждая что-то странное, чужое, дикое. Теперь два желания объединяются в одно – свет души и тепло тела, и то и другое становятся потребностью. Невозможно не впиться в чужой рот. Грубо, ударяясь носом, прикусывать губы, языком ощущая их сухость. Необходимо прижать всем телом к земле, чтобы окончательно раствориться в тепле и свете. Но и это все ещё недостаточно близко.  
Понимание приходит лишь с насмешливым взглядом зеленых глаз.  
– Даже так?   
Дин говорит тихо, и слова кажутся издевкой, но его глаза темнее обычного, и он не прогоняет. Вместо этого сам притягивает, роняя на себя, придерживает за затылок и толкается языком в приоткрытый рот. То ласкает, то грубо врывается глубже, подавляя, кусая, будто ещё не решил, какие эмоции вызывает тот, кто сейчас рядом. Он водит руками под одеждой сильно, жестко, заставляя прогибаться в пояснице, и усмехается, когда слышит стон, который не хватает сил сдержать. Невозможно избавиться от чувства, что каждое прикосновение – отдельный рассказ, и между ними история, которую знает только один, а второму приходится лишь слушать. Желание ласкать, любить, заполучить, присвоить – все сливается в одно. Дин отрывается от губ и перехватывает руку, словно опасаясь, что та занесена для удара. Не выпускает, не дает прикоснуться, а за его поцелуями чудится горечь и усталость. Нет смысла сбегать, остается только принимать и чувствовать, как внутри зарождается ещё один стон, выдыхаемый в его губы, тут же проглоченный им в стремлении заткнуть. Дин отпускает руку и помогает снять рубашку, когда-то бывшую белой. Его резкие, торопливые попытки избавиться от одежды – это разрешение, и предвкушение проявляется судорожным вздохом. 

Когда Дин позволяет касаться, он позволяет узнавать. Память пуста; остается, не понимая, блуждать руками по телу, двигаться инстинктивно. Что-то заставляет остановиться на ключице и языком обрисовать очертания, пробуя на вкус кожу, запоминая запах, двигаться ниже. И чувствовать, с каждой секундой осознавать все яснее, что человеку это нужно не меньше. Он тоже ищет тепло и свет. Когда пальцы зарываются в короткие волосы, а губы замирают на открытой шее, это до одури приятно – не услышать, а ощутить глухой стон, идущий из его горла. Кожа соприкасается с кожей, движения импульсивные и резкие, в одном ритме, но этого мало, нетерпение подталкивает, и можно только требовательно вжаться в чужое тело в поисках помощи, спасения от напряжения, которое становится болезненным. Когда Дин пропускает руку между их телами, соединяя, обхватывая, плоть к плоти, и начинает двигаться все быстрее, от жаркой пульсации ощущение реальности теряется окончательно. Остается только бессознательное стремление, выталкивающее мысли. Ощущений становится слишком много, и это, на секунду, пугает, пока тело не освобождается, чтобы затем провалиться в мягкую, обволакивающую пустоту. На животе чувствуется теплая влага, а сердце стучит слишком быстро. Руки не слушаются и, теряя опору, остается только падать на Дина, чувствуя, что его сердце бьется так же сильно.   
Дин, не возражает, чтобы на нем лежали, и это кажется важным, потому что страшно разорвать ту близость, которая проникла в кожу вместе с прикосновениями. Можно не думать об ангеле, монстрах, убийствах, все это будет иметь значение через пару часов, но не сейчас, только не сейчас.

***

Поиски продолжаются. Отдыхают они не часто, остаются на ночлег, если находят безопасное на вид место. Человеку нужен сон, и кто-то должен его охранять. Иногда приходится убивать подкравшихся тварей, это достаточно просто, труднее при этом не шуметь. Дин удивляется, когда, проснувшись, обнаруживает очередной труп неподалеку от ночлега. Все твари этого места летят на свет человека. Свет, который нужно оберегать. Никто не может, не смеет, покушаться на него. Глупые собственнические чувства. Но пока не объявился ангел, их можно себе позволить.  
Мысли об ангеле посещают все чаще. Дин ищет его, но это кажется бессмысленным, если он и был тут когда-то, то либо уже мертв, либо сам стал частью чистилища. Иначе они уже нашли бы тех, кто заметил его свет.  
Спрашивать об этом Дина бесполезно. Он всегда отвечает одно и то же: «Мы вытащим его отсюда». Похоже, других вариантов он попросту не рассматривает. Такое упрямство кажется странным, раздражает и восхищает – все одновременно.  
Начавшие всплывать воспоминания кажутся картинками из чужой жизни. Но одно пугает – с ангелами уже приходилось сталкивать и их приходилось убивать. Интересно, тот ангел, которого ищет Дин, сумеет разглядеть все грехи? Узнает ли он того, кто отнял жизни его братьев? И что он сделает тогда? Что сделает с тем, кто осквернил себя множеством убийств, кто пришел на свет человеческой души и греется в нем?

***

Все меняется, это неприятно. Чем больше времени Дин рядом, тем сильнее ощущается неправильность происходящего. Есть что-то важное, нечто, что все время ускользает. Теперь воспоминания начинают появляться внезапно. Как ветер, неожиданно поднимающийся в чистилище и так же резко затихающий, так же в мозгу всплывают неясные образы и пропадают ещё до того, как становятся понятными.

Сейчас они сидят возле реки, и Дин пытается отмыть засохшую кровь с тесака, а та подкрашивает воду – словно красная лента бежит от рук человека вниз по течению. Дин усмехается, кажется, ему просто находиться здесь, его уже давно ничего не пугает. Или потерять того, за кем он пришел, страшнее, чем застрять в чистилище с монстрами. В голове тут же появляются другие картинки. Огромный мир, в котором вода бывает бирюзовой, а небо – синим, где сочная зеленая трава и ветки деревьев склоняются под нежными, ласковыми порывами ветра. Мир, где не нужно постоянно убегать. За воспоминаниями не уследить, они словно рой диких ос, подлетающих, жалящих и тут же скрывающихся, чтобы на их место пришли другие. 

Дин вновь начинает рассказывать об ангеле, последние дни он делает это слишком часто. Садится на плоский валун и говорит, вспоминая и объясняя. Все труднее удержать внимание. Стоит ему начать вспоминать Кастиэля, как мысли, кажется, погружаются в бесконечно липкое и вязкое болото, и голос теряется за ощущением постоянного падения в пустоту.   
– Думаю, он не знает, кто он, – Дин поглядывает искоса, будто следит за реакцией.  
…Кабинет до отвращения белый. Голос в голове чужой и подавляющий. Боль и беспомощность…  
– Чистилище не может изменить ангела, но оно может сделать его тем, кем он сам себя считает.  
…Ангельский клинок в руке, которая отказывается слушаться. В глазах напротив испуг и непонимание. Вспышка яркого синего света. Необратимость. Отчаяние…  
– Думаю, поэтому ни один ангел и не смог его найти. Он больше не считает себя таковым, он поверил, что стал монстром.  
…Другое место, другое время. Дин отлетает от удара…  
– Думаю, никто теперь не разглядит в нем прежнего Кастиэля.  
…Слова. Много слов. «Ты герой». Ненависть. Боль, заставляющая биться в крепких, надежных путах. Снова слова. Боль. Боль. Боль… Пустота…  
– Думаю, я не смог бы найти его, только он сам может найти меня, – Дин смотрит внимательно, его цепкий взгляд не отпускает.  
Нужно не слушать, спрятаться за спасительную черноту, скрыться от света, иначе не выжить. Теперь осиные укусы напоминают металлические штыри, входящие в плоть, пробивающие кости. И когда боль становится совершенно невыносимой, остается только зажать уши. Дин замечает и замолкает.   
Воспоминания вновь рассыпаются бессмысленной кучей обломков. Зато боли больше нет. Непонятно, зачем Дину делать это раз за разом, зачем мучить? В такие минуты хочется сбежать, спрятаться в самой дальней пещере чистилища. Дин ничего не говорит, даже когда уже сделаны несколько неуверенных шагов прочь от реки в сторону леса. И становится ясно – он не остановит, но в его глазах, в слишком яркой для чистилища зелени, по-прежнему читается надежда. И подвести его страшнее, чем раз за разом встречаться с монстрами в собственном сознании.

***

Конец пути близок, в Дине чувствуется обреченная уверенность, его воодушевление похоже на браваду приговоренного, но это воспринимается вяло через муть непонятных образов.  
Идти становится все труднее. Воспоминания прорываются, заставляя терять связь с реальностью. Кажется, Дин перестал искать ангела, кажется, Кастиэль идет с ним, кажется, он знает, куда они направляются. Кажется – потому что больше ни в чем не остается уверенности.

Дорога вырывается из леса и теперь ведет вверх, по крутому склону. Здесь все иначе. Здесь ощущается волнение, будто тут находятся раны на теле чистилища, которые увеличиваются с их приближением. Деревья заканчиваются, и теперь можно увидеть трещину. Темно-синий след на небе словно заплатка, разрастающаяся с каждой секундой.   
– Дин! – страх, сковывающий, раздирающий, вырывается криком.  
Невозможно сделать следующий шаг, больше нельзя идти следом. Тысячи воспоминаний вновь окружают стеной, не давая сосредоточиться. Кажется, достаточно постараться чуть лучше – и все встанет на свои места. Кажется, нужен ключ, и головоломка будет разгадана.   
– Мы пришли, приятель. Ты ведь все вспомнил? Я вижу, ты изменился, – Дин говорит тихо, осторожно, будто боится спугнуть дикого зверя. – Кас, мы идем домой. Ты сможешь, Кас.  
«Кас – это короткая версия моего имени…» «Кас – это…»   
Мысли на секунду замирают, оставляя звенящую пустоту, а затем миллионы обрывочных образов – то, что было узнано и понято за сотни и тысячи человеческих жизней – обрушиваются сплошным потоком. Они соединяются и сплетаются, ища свое место, ища подобные себе, словно фигурки в гигантском пазле. Они сливаются в одно целое, создавая заново личность, которая была потеряна. С этим невозможно бороться и не хватает сил справиться. Глаза закрываются сами, и, когда открываются вновь, земля оказывается ближе и болезненно впивается острыми камнями в колени. Секунда за секундой воссоздаются столетия, и это невыносимо. Взволнованный голос Дина пробивается сквозь пелену безумия, но не помогает.   
Ангел.   
Он ангел.   
В районе солнечного сплетения просыпается свет.  
– Закрой глаза… – тихо, слишком тихо. Это похоже на всхлип.  
– Закрой глаза!  
Белоснежное сияние уже раскручивается из туго стянутого клубка и, набирая мощь, вот-вот вырвется.  
– Закрой глаза, Дин!  
Горло начинает саднить от крика, и в следующую секунду волна жара разносится по телу, голова запрокидывается и вместе с воплем поднимается свет. Кажется, он разрывает тело, ломает ребра, рвет мышцы и выбивается из спины гигантскими крыльями. Кричать уже невозможно, остается только молиться, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. И, когда кажется, что вынести этого не хватит сил, свет гаснет, сосуд, почти полностью уничтоженный вырвавшейся благодатью, исцеляется ей же. Воспоминания вновь с ним, хорошо ли это?.. Чистилище, пытки, Самандриэль, Наоми, Дин. Дин…  
Ангел со слишком большим сердцем не умеет не слышать молитв. Ангел не может не отозваться на просьбу одного единственного человека.   
– Дин?  
– Кас? – в зеленых глазах столько эмоций, что, кажется, они затапливают только что восстановленное сознание.   
И как же привычно, как правильно произнести слова, однажды изменившие его жизнь:  
– Здравствуй, Дин…


End file.
